Love at 6th Billionth Sight
by Confusion Queen
Summary: LJ Love;Hate (More hate then Love though). Lily and James get into a big fight and are forced to work together on every school project. They both think its the worst thing that could happen to them, but is it really?


Author's Note: This is our first fanfic ever, so please be kind. Review if you want. We will probably get discouraged if you don't, so if you want to speed up the writing process, review!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any characters you recognize. We only have Taya and Delia, along with the plot.  
  
Chapter One: Horrendous Hair  
  
"Bye Mom, bye Dad! I'll miss you!" Lily Evans shouted to her parents as they waved goodbye to her.  
  
"Write us soon. We love you Lily. Petunia says good bye, and is sorry she couldn't be here." Lily's mom called back. Upon hearing this last remark, Lily rolled her eyes. Petunia, Lily's older sister, would not miss her at all. Lily appreciated her mothers attempt to make it seem as though Petunia actually cared, but Lily knew it just wasn't true.  
  
With a final wave to her parents, Lily walked through the magical barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. The barrier was in reality platform 9 ¾, the gateway to the train heading for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Lily was going for her sixth year.  
  
As soon as Lily reached the platform, she began searching for her friends Taya White and Delia Eldorne. She couldn't find them, so she figured that they must already be on the train, saving them a compartment. Lily dragged her trunk onto the train in search of her best friends. After looking into a few compartments, Lily found the one where her friends were sitting. She was immediately smothered with hugs from her two best friends. Lily took in her friends' appearances and saw they still looked almost the same as before summer started. Delia had shoulder-length curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was petite, standing at 5' 4", but her small size did not take away the fact that she was beautiful. Taya had waist-length dark drown hair that was so straight it always looked as though it had been ironed. She had chocolate brown eyes and stood at 5'9". Although she didn't look it, Taya was very strong. She was one of the beaters for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team.  
  
"You guys look great!" Lily exclaimed as she examined her friends. "Nice tans, you two."  
  
"You look really good, too. But hey, where's your tan?" Taya said teasingly  
  
"You know I don't tan. I burn right away, so I stayed out if the sun this summer." Lily replied. With her pale skin, it wasn't hard to imagine. Lily had bright red hair that fell in soft waves to just below her shoulder blades. She had bright green eyes that stood out against her pale skin, and was of average height at 5'7". Lily, Delia and Taya were easily the most beautiful girls in their year, and were envied by many, as they were all beautiful, smart and popular. They were also well-liked by almost everybody, because besides being these things, they were also very nice to almost everyone.  
  
After chatting with her friends for a few minutes, Lily realized that she needed to go the prefect compartment to receive her instructions for that year. When she walked in, the first person she saw was a handsome boy that she didn't recognize. He had short black hair and black eyes. The next person she saw was her friend Remus Lupin. He had short and naturally spiky light brown, and had blue-gray eyes. He was tall at 6', with broad shoulders and a ready smile. According to the female population of Hogwarts, Remus was one of the most handsome boys at school, along with his friends James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily snorted when she thought of the last two. Honestly, Lily thought, the girls at this school should open their eyes if they think James Potter and Sirius Black are anything special. Although Lily was friends with Remus, she detested James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey Remus," Lily said smiling. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It's nice to see you again Lily," he replied smiling. "My summer was great. We went on vacation to Italy."  
  
"That must have been fun." Lily and Remus talked for a few minutes more. At a lapse in the conversation, Lily decided to ask who that black haired boy was.  
  
"That's Snape!" he replied in surprise. After looking at him more closely, Lily realized it was indeed Severus Snape. Wow, Lily thought. Somebody sure changed over the summer. His face is tanned, and his hair is actually clean! Lily remembered the greasy haired slime ball that he was in the previous years. Although his looks had changed, she knew that his personality would be the same; he would always be a conceited git. Though Lily thought being a conceited git was a bad thing, the Slytherins appeared to like that in a person. That being the case, Snape was very popular in his own house, along with his friend Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The head boy and girl appeared, and told the prefects that they would have to lead first years up to the dormitories, and that there would be another meeting in a few weeks. After the meeting was over, Lily left the compartment to go and sit with her friends again.  
  
*~*~* James Pov *~*~*  
  
James Potter walked onto Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
This year, he thought to himself, will be my best yet. No OWLs or NEWTs to worry about, we've finally figured out how to become animagus, the Marauders Map is complete... and best of all, I've finally realized what a prat Lily Evan's is. I wonder why I didn't realize it sooner.... Think of all the girls I could have dated if I hadn't been so hung up over her the last year and a half! Yes, this year is gont to be great....  
  
*~*~* Lily's POV *~*~*  
  
Lily walked into her compartment with out noticing the two new people in there. "Hey guys, guess who I saw."  
  
"Who," her friends replied in unison.  
  
"Snape, and boy has he changed."  
  
"What does he look like," Delia asked curiously.  
  
"His face is actually tanned instead of being all gross and sallow, and his hair is, get this, clean! He looks pretty good."  
  
"That's a surprise," a voice much deeper than either of her friends drawled.  
  
Lily wheeled around in shock. She was embarrassed to find the two people she disliked most had heard her complimenting Snape. James Potter was sprawled out on the bench. He had messy black hair and hazel eyes that were sparkling behind round glasses. He was tall; standing at 6'1", and well muscled, due to the fact that he was the seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. Next to James sat Sirius Black, grinning mischievously. He had longish black hair that fell in his brown eyes. He was also tall, at 6'3", and was just as muscular as James, as he was a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Potter! Black! What are you doing here?" Lily asked in surprise and anger.  
  
"Honestly, you would think that you're the queen around her, the way you act. Are we lowly servants not allowed to be in the brilliance of your presence?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Stuff it Potter," Lily replied. "Much to your surprise, I'm sure, not everyone thinks you're the greatest thing to ever happen to Hogwarts. I plan to avoid seeing you as much as possible this year, starting now. Now get out!" She finished, pointing to the door just as Remus walked in.  
  
"There you to are! I have been looking through the entire train for you," Remus said to James and Sirius.  
  
"Alas. Forgive me flower of my heart," Sirius said dramatically, returning to their earlier conversation. "As much as it pains me to displease you, my beautiful highness, this is the only compartment with room left for us humble peasants.  
  
Taya looked disgusted, and Lily scowled. "Sorry to disappoint you Black, but your charms don't work on me."  
  
Sirius turned to Remus and said, "Well, I had to try," before returning to his seat. Lily and her friends tried to ignore the Marauders, as they called themselves, but this was made difficult by the fact that James kept on mocking Lily's comment on Snape.  
  
"So Remus," James said loudly to his friend. "I hear Snape's quite the hottie this year."  
  
Lily scowled, trying to hide a blush, then returned to her friends, resuming their conversation.  
  
"Hey," Remus asked suddenly. "Does anyone know where Peter is?" Everyone tried to recall if they had seen the forth Marauder.  
  
"He's probably bugging the food trolley witch for free chocolate," Sirius said, then shrugged, returning to his earlier conversation.  
  
About two hours later Lily and her friends we filling thier empty stomachs at the Welcoming Feast. The sorting of new students was already over, and students were happily stuffing their faces. The girls had made sure to sit as far away as possible from the Marauders. The train ride with them was about as much as they could take for one day. As Taya was describing her family's trip to Canada, Lily looked up at her and gasped. "Taya, what happened to your hair?" In place of her long, silky brown hair was jaw length, greasy black locks.  
  
"Lily, what happened to yours?" Taya asked in disbelief. Both girls whipped out a compact mirror, and stared at themselves in shock.  
  
They turned to look at the Marauders, and saw Sirius looking extremely pleased with himself. "Black!" Taya and Lily screamed at the same time.  
  
Both girls jumped up from their seats and raced towards him. "Turn it back," Taya growled murderously. "Well, seeing as Snape changed his hair style, there was no greasy gits left in our year. We couldn't have that so I decided to get you two to fill the role," Sirius replied with a smirk.  
  
"You will pay for this," Lily hissed threateningly. With that, both girls turn on their heels and stalked out of the Great Hall, as the rest of the school snickered in there seats.  
  
Once the girls reached the safety of their dorm, they tried to change there hair back, but to no avail. "He will pay," Taya growled.  
  
"Of course. And I have a plan....." 


End file.
